The invention relates to a gas burner with a burner lower part, in which a lower gas distribution chamber, which is open at the top, is configured, with a burner upper part, which can be positioned loosely on the burner lower part and partially closes off the lower gas distribution chamber, and which includes a burner ring, in which an upper gas distribution chamber is configured, and which has a gas throughflow opening corresponding to the lower gas distribution chamber and connecting the lower gas distribution chamber to the upper gas distribution chamber.